Seduction and Wedding Gowns
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: Ashford Academy is putting on a production of Cinderella, and guess who's roped into modeling Cinderella's dress for its final fitting? Our favorite boy, Lelouch! Too bad Suzaku likes him in the dress a litte too much...especially when everybody's gone


_**Yay! You guys liked my first story, Comfort at Its Funnest! Woohoo! **_

_**And now I bring you another fun little yaoi to enjoy, featuring, of course, our gorgeous Lelouch and oh-so sexy Suzaku. I hope this makes you drool even more than my first fic (hopefully) did, and please be sure to leave me a review telling me your thoughts at the end. I value them greatly *grins***_

_**I hereby give a shout out to Dozing Dead! Thanks for always being so totally awesome! **_

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is not mine. It saddens me greatly to say this, but unfortunately those rights belong to the creators, not me.**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Lelouch….you look, well….very nice."

"Shut up, Suzaku." Lelouch glared at the smirking brunette and made to slap him, but a harsh hand promptly hit him on the wrist and he reeled back, cupping the wounded limb to his chest. "Hey! What was that for?" He shot a cold look at the blonde haired girl standing to his left, and she smirked back, hands on her hips.

"Quit moving. How're we supposed to make this hem straight if you won't stand still," she chastised, jabbing a finger into his side.

"Yeah Lulu!" Shirley piped up from the floor, where she was holding a needle and rather large spool of thread, plus a roll of silky white ribbon. Lelouch glanced at her, and she quickly blushed, averting her eyes. Sighing, he turned to Milly, who was still grinning, though her eyes had narrowed into a cattish look Lelouch was all too familiar with. She was thinking of something. However, considering the circumstances, he wasn't too focused on her. He had other things to worry about, like the poofy monstrosity he was wearing.

"Did you ever consider that somebody else may have been more appropriate, Madame President? Why not get Nina, or even Rival?"

Another smack, this time on his shoulder, nearly sent Lelouch tumbling off the stool he was standing on. Luckily, he managed to catch his balance, and, muttering a string of curses under his breath, turned his head and caught sight of the sparkling green eyes that winked at him. He lifted his hand, ready to smack the smile right off Suzaku's face, and then Milly grabbed his shoulders and forcefully straightened him on the stool, smiling cheerfully. "Lelouch, your body's perfect for this. Since the original girl wearing this couldn't be here for the fitting, I volunteered you. You two pretty much have the same figure. Poor thing's rather flat chested," Milly glanced down at her own rather impressive figure, chuckling, and then looked at Lelouch, who was sputtering indignantly.

"E--excuse me?! Just what is that supposed to mean?!"

"LELOUCH LAMPEROUGE! QUIT MOVING!"

Lelouch stumbled, yet again, and this time he really did fall off the stool. Lucky for him, Suzaku was standing right behind him, and quickly rushed forward with his arms out. Lelouch landed with a surprised yelp in the boy's arms, and a wide smile spread over Suzaku's lips as he leaned back up and cradled Lelouch, who glared at him and started to squirm. "Su--Suzaku! Put me down this instant!"

"But I like holding you," he murmured, grinning.

"I don't care what you like! Put me--"

"Well, isn't that a lovely image?"

A pink tinge coloring his cheeks, Lelouch let out a soft groan when he saw Milly pull out her camera and snap a quick picture. This _was not _something he wanted anyone else to see, nor did he want Milly to have evidence of, and yet he knew the picture would be all over the school within the next few days. C.C. would have a riot. But Suzaku didn't seem to have a problem with it. If anything, he was a little too amused for Lelouch's taste.

"You know, Lelouch, this is really kind of appropriate, when you stop think about it," Suzaku whispered, warm breath fluttering over his ear. "What with you being the uke and all."

Lelouch shuddered in his arms, but he forced an angry expression onto his face and angrily pounded a fist against Suzaku's chest. "That doesn't mean I'd be the bride, Suzaku Kururugi! And this is not appropriate!"

"What, don't you think you look pretty?"

"I think you need to take your sarcasm and shove it up your"

"I hate to interrupt what I'm sure is a loving conversation, but Shirley still needs to finish the hem on that dress. In case you all forgot, Ashford Academy's putting on their performance of Cinderella in only two days, and Cinderella's dress needs to be done before tomorrow." Milly crossed her arms, giving them an all knowing smile. Climbing up from her perch on the floor, Shirley joined them and waggled a finger at the two boys, angrily brandishing a sewing needle.

"Suzaku, put Lelouch down! I need him standing up!"

Neither girl was very threatening, but the devious smile on Milly's face was enough to convince Suzaku to gently perch Lelouch back atop the stool. Huffing, he gave the brunette a nasty smile and brushed himself off, straightening the skirt of the sleeveless dress that was meant to be Cinderella's costume. The silky fabric was the palest of ivory, a color almost identical to his skin tone. The bodice was decorated with matching ribbons that also trimmed the edge of the sheer veil draped over his hair, which also had lace roses imbedded into the headband. A massive skirt flared out and just barely brushed the top of the stool, and there were ribbons decorating the waistband and bottom inch of it too.

And, to make matters all the more worse, the Ashford Academy version of Cinderella's final dress wasn't just any regular gown. It was a _wedding_ gown. And Lelouch had the feeling that the girl originally wearing it had been tricked into not showing up to her final fitting, which had led to his wearing the dress in front of Shirley, Milly, and worse, Suzaku, who'd been practically drooling when Milly and Shirley had forced him to change in front of them into the silken monstrosity. They said it was to make sure he had no problems putting it on, though, if he had to guess, Lelouch would've bet his geass ability that they only did it to annoy him…and to give Suzaku a show, in Milly's case.

It was working, on both counts. Lelouch had never been more mortified, and Suzaku wouldn't stop staring at him with that lusty smile on his face. It was amazing Shirley had yet to notice…then again, Lelouch thought, glancing down at her. Maybe not. Grumbling, he sighed and straightened the neckline of the dress, which kept slipping down his chest with each stitch Shirley made.

"Having problems, Lelouch?" Suzaku stepped around to the front of the stool and smirked. Lelouch frowned at him when he reached out and toyed with the ribbons on the dress bodice, his fingertips lightly grazing his silk clad stomach. He couldn't do anything about it, unless he wanted Milly or Shirley to notice, and Suzaku knew that, if his growing smirk was anything to go by.

At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to jump off the stool and rip that smug-yet sexy-smile off Suzaku's face.

"I'm sure you would love that, wouldn't you, Suzaku," Lelouch snapped, but his anger only seemed to motivate Suzaku all the more.

"There're many things I love, Lelouch." The brunette fixated Lelouch with a smoldering look, and his cheeks turned a vivid red. Moving closer, Suzaku chuckled and lightly skimmed a hand over his waist, cleverly hiding the action by leaning forward and pretending to admire the delicate stitch work at the top of the dress. "Many things…." he flicked his tongue over the bare flesh of Lelouch's shoulder. Lelouch gasped, and the two girls glanced at him.

"What's the matter, Lulu? Did I stick you," Shirley went stumbling away from him, shock written over her face. Lelouch smiled and was about to reply, but Milly stepped away from her perch against the wall, a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"I'm sure that wasn't the case. Shirley, are you about done?"

Lelouch watched her with a growing concern; she definitely had something up her sleeve. Even Suzaku was on alert, his emerald eyes following the blonde as she walked over to them and circled Lelouch, running her fingers over the silken skirt.

"Umm, yeah. Just about. Any other alterations need to wait until tomorrow. Why?"

Milly gave Shirley a bright smile, and shot her eyes towards Suzaku. "I just figured we'd give Lelouch a break. He must be tired, having to stand up on that stool for so long. Plus, I'm sure he'd _love _to change out of those clothes."

"Milly…" Lelouch frowned, but she tossed her hair and started towards the door.

"That was the last stitch." Shirley climbed to her feet, sewing needle in hand, and neatly set them down on a small table. "You're good to go, Lelouch."

"Excellent. Shirley, let's go get a snack and let Lulu get changed." Milly wrapped an arm around the redhead's waist and dragged her towards the door. Shirley looked surprised, but allowed the older girl to lead. Just as they were out the door, Milly glanced over her shoulder and a devious little grin spread over her lips. Lelouch swore his heart stopped in that moment. "Bye Lulu! Bye Suzaku," she gave the brunette a little wave, and green eyes widened for a moment before an equally cunning smirk began to tease the corners of his mouth.

"Later Milly."

The door shut with a gentle snap, leaving Lelouch and Suzaku alone in the room. When Suzaku looked up at him and his grin widened, Lelouch swore and cursed Milly to the ends of the earth. 'Of course she would know about us! That girl is sneakier than a…' a hand suddenly cupped his rear through the folds of silk, and Lelouch gasped. "Suzaku Kururugi, what are you doing?!"

"You know, you make a very pretty Cinderella, Lelouch." He reached his other hand around and gently trailed it down the black haired teen's back, whispering the silk against his skin. Lelouch tried not to show his immediate arousal, but his body couldn't resist a shudder as Suzaku brushed his lips down the side of his throat. "The dress suits you."

"Suzaku! I want an answer!"

The brunette gave him an innocent smile. "I thought that was an answer?" He slipped his fingers farther down the silk and caressed the small of Lelouch's back. "If you were to, oh, I don't know, get undressed, then I could give you a much better answer…" his eyes narrowed, a seductive shadow coloring the green irises. "Unless you'd prefer _me_ to undress you." Before Lelouch could respond, Suzaku had moved behind him and deftly untied the ribbons corseting the back of the dress. Pulling it apart, Suzaku admired the pale flesh of Lelouch's back and lightly brushed his lips over it, feeling the smaller frame shudder against him.

"Su--Suzaku! Stop! What if somebody walks in, or," a hand clamped over his mouth, muffling his yelp. "Mmff!"

"Nobody's gonna walk in on us, Lelouch. You know that as well as I do. Milly intentionally dragged Shirley out so that I could have some time alone with you." Suzaku slid an arm around Lelouch's waist and gently lifted him off the stool. "And I plan to get it."

"Mmm!" Even through the layers of his skirt, Lelouch could feel Suzaku's hardness pressing his thigh, and he shuddered as a warm mouth closed over the side of his neck. A warm tongue licked his skin, and teeth gently nicked, making him cry out against Suzaku's hand. "Nnff!"

"Sorry. Have something to say?" Suzaku removed his hand, laying it on Lelouch's shoulder. The teen gasped and whirled around, raising a clenched hand. It came flying towards Suzaku's face, but he neatly caught it and slammed the arm behind Lelouch's back, making him yelp and drop to one knee. "Guess not."

"Suzaku, you bastard! Release me!" Lelouch snarled and tried to pull away, but Suzaku's hand was like steel on his arm. He couldn't move. "Suzaku!"

"You know, I don't think I will." Kneeling down beside him, Suzaku raked his fingers through the hairs of Lelouch's nape and jerked his head back, seeing purple eyes sparkle with a blur of pain, and arousal. Throwing a leg over his hips, Suzaku straddled Lelouch and pushed him down onto the floor. "I've never seduced you in a wedding gown before," he chuckled, though the aroused look on his face was anything but playful. His smirk widened as a bright blush stained Lelouch's cheeks. "And I may never get another chance, so I better take it while I can."

"Of course you'll never have another chance. Do you honestly believe I'd ever wear something like this monstrosity again," Lelouch snapped, a snide look on his face.

Suzaku faked a distressed look, but his eyes narrowed further, the color darkening to a deep emerald green. "Not even for me?"

"Hell no."

Lelouch smirked at him, very proud of himself. But then a lecherous grin spread over Suzaku's face, and his cheeks dramatically paled. "All the more reason to take advantage of the situation then, wouldn't you say?"

"Wha--now wait just a minute! What makes you think I--"

Suzaku gripped his chin, forcing his mouth closed. "Because you can't pass up sex, Lelouch. Especially not with me. All I have to do is touch you and you'll melt into my arms." When the teenager's expression turned murderous, Suzaku grabbed the neckline of his dress and tugged it down, unveiling the smooth front of his chest. His pale pink nipples peaked in the cool air, bringing a smile to Suzaku's lips. "Care to see an example?"

"No, I---ahh!" Lelouch moaned as his nipple was engulfed in Suzaku's hot, the other being rolled between nimble fingers. Snaking his fingers through brown curls, Lelouch arched off the floor and let out another moan. Screw his pride, Suzaku was right. There was no way he could deny him, not with such a talented mouth and hands. "Su--Suzaku…please…"

Swirling his tongue around the nipple, Suzaku bit the tip and watched the pleasure flurry over Lelouch's face. "Mmm…" his lips vibrated, and Lelouch whimpered, his eyes rolling back in his head as he all but melted on the floor, his body growing limp under the brunette's ministrations.

"Ah-ahh!!"

Suzaku pulled away, licking his lips. Sliding off the teen, he stared at the quivering mess he'd made of the normally calm and perfectly groomed Lelouch and grinned. "See? Told you so."

"You…suck…" Lelouch panted, looking at him with glazed eyes.

Suzaku chuckled. "Is that a request, Lelouch?"

The purple eyed boy scowled, but there was a hint of a smile in his frown. "I don't make requests, Suzaku. I give orders." Pushing himself up, Lelouch wrapped a shaky arm around the brunette's neck and drew him down into a kiss. Suzaku's lips parted on his, and Lelouch groaned as he felt a tongue slide into his mouth. "…mmm…and I order you to pleasure me." He pulled away and started to adjust his gown, but Suzaku grabbed his hands and jerked them away.

"As his majesty commands," he whispered. Casting his gaze down Lelouch's body, Suzaku smirked and bunched the skirt in his hands. Pushing it up, he pooled the silky material around Lelouch's waist. Lelouch shivered as his legs were bared, save for a lace garter strapped around his upper left thigh. "Aww, how cute. They made you wear this too?"

He blushed. "…yes…"

Suzaku looked at him for a moment, then smiled and slipped between Lelouch's legs, laying his hand on a silken knee. Flashing the boy a seductive grin, he kissed the side of a pale leg before sinking his teeth into the flesh, lapping at it with his tongue. Lelouch groaned and lifted his leg, giving the younger boy more access. Suzaku's hot mouth trailed farther up, and his lips were nearly at the juncture between Lelouch's legs when he stopped. "You want it, princess?"

Lelouch frowned, but decided to ignore the barb and trailed a fingertip down Suzaku's tan cheek. "Well…I was saving it for my Prince Charming…" he saw the pout on his boyfriend's lips, and grinned wickedly. "Oh well. I suppose you'll do. Continue." He waved imperially, and Suzaku's eyes flashed.

"Of course, you're highness." Tugging the waistband, Suzaku pulled the briefs down and Lelouch lifted his hips off the floor, letting the brunette slide them off where they were promptly thrown away. Lelouch gasped, feeling his cock rise between his legs, and he let out a moan as a hand wrapped around it and gently started pumping.

"Oh god…Suzaku…"

Moving his hand faster, Suzaku saw sticky fluid collecting at the head and, smirking, bent down and flicked his tongue to lick at it. Lelouch's reaction was instantaneous. He arched off the floor, his hips jerking up as he whimpered, the fingers in Suzaku's hair tightening. Suzaku parted his lips and took the length into his mouth, watching purple eyes smolder and a pale face gradually flush. Lelouch's moans became sporadic as more and more of his cock was enveloped in the hot, wet mouth, and he raked his nails down Suzaku's back, feeling teeth scrape his skin in return.

"Suzaku--ahh--I ca--can't," he smothered a cry with his hand, catching fiery emerald eyes glance at him as Suzaku smirked around his cock. Rubbing his tongue over salted skin, he deep throated him and Lelouch screamed, though luckily the sound was muffled. Suzaku gripped his hip and held him down, and when the older boy let out another cry and started to tremble, he leaned up and licked his lips, chuckling.

"You want it?" He waggled three fingers and touched them to Lelouch's lips. "Suck."

Lelouch looked ready to argue, but then took the digits into his mouth and languidly ran his tongue over them. Suzaku groaned as his fingers engulfed in the wetness, his cock lurching and beginning to strain against his pants. His fingers were parted and Lelouch's tongue swept between them, and teeth gently bit his knuckles, sending goosebumps up his arms. "Lelouch…" Suzaku grabbed a handful of black hair and Lelouch nipped his fingertips, moaning around his fingers.

It was pleasantly surprising, how talented Lelouch was, and each swipe of his tongue was driving Suzaku wild. And his arousal soared when the black haired boy smirked and laid a hand on his crotch, spidery fingers lightly massaging the bulge in the front of his jeans. Suzaku threaded his fingers down the back of Lelouch's head and toyed with the silken strands there, and Lelouch rubbed his palm to the bulge, his mouth still at work on Suzaku's fingers.

"Lelouch…enough…" Suzaku jerked his hand away, waggling the coated fingers. The hand on his crotch stilled, and Lelouch's eyes widened slightly as Suzaku kneeled over him and slipped a hand beneath his voluminous skirt, touching a wet finger to his entrance. It slid inside with little effort, so he added another one, thrusting the two digits deep inside the older male. Lelouch yelped, but his eyes glimmered as Suzaku pushed another finger inside him, slamming them upward and scissoring.

"Ahh--Suzaku--"

"Lelouch--I can't wait--much longer," Suzaku suddenly groaned, and the older boy smiled, glancing at his clothed erection.

"I can see why, Suzaku." Pushing the brunette away and leaning up, Lelouch snaked his fingers underneath Suzaku's shirt and shoved the material up, pushing it over his head. Getting the idea, Suzaku undid his belt and shoved his pants down, then went to work on Lelouch's dress. Tan hands gently caressed his shoulders before running down his back, undoing the remaining ribbons holding the bottom part closed. Lelouch lifted his arms and let the dress slide up his torso, shivering as the silk rasped against his naked chest. "It's cold…" he shivered, goosebumps studding his arms. Suzaku, who'd been admiring his naked body, grinned and trailed a finger over the garter clasped around his leg.

"I'll fix that." Suzaku gently pushed Lelouch down onto the floor, hovering between his splayed legs which he parted further with his knee. Lifting Lelouch's slender hips, Suzaku grabbed a pale leg and Lelouch draped it over his back, panting slightly as he felt a prodding against his entrance. "You ready?"

Lelouch smiled and brushed a kiss over Suzaku's lips. "Obviously."

Suzaku didn't hesitate. Slamming his hips forward, he covered Lelouch's mouth with his own thrusted his tongue past bruised lips. He was fully imbedded in the boy's silken warmth, and it massaged his erection with the slightest of moves. "…haa--Le--Lelouch--?"

"Mmm---it's ok--" burying his face into Suzaku's neck, Lelouch gave his hips a tiny thrust and Suzaku groaned, sliding his arms around Lelouch's waist. Pulling out, he paused long enough to lick a path down Lelouch's neck before shoving himself back into the stretched hole. He heard Lelouch gasp and felt nails scratch his scalp, but Suzaku didn't care. Laying a searing kiss on Lelouch's collarbone, he violently started thrusting in and out of the teen, forming a rough pattern that had the older boy writhing on the floor. Sweat trickled down his brow, staining his temple and cheeks, and Lelouch eagerly opened his mouth when Suzaku's mouth descended on his, their tongues clashing. Wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck, Lelouch gasped and tore his mouth away, purple eyes glazing over. "Fuck--right there," he panted, kissing the middle of Suzaku's chest. Nodding, the brunette reeled back and slammed his cock up, hitting the same spot. "Ahhh!"

"_Hahhn_--Lelouch…." Suzaku jerked his hips back and a ragged tempo was started, one that had both boys moaning. Gasping as a brutal thrust slammed his prostate, Lelouch slid his tongue across the sweaty planes of Suzaku's chest, and Suzaku fumbled between Lelouch's legs and roughly began to pump his cock, smearing precum over his hands. Lelouch groaned, taking a tan nipple between his teeth. He sucked on the bud and Suzaku gave his hips another thrust, feeling himself tighten inside the silken passage.

"I'm not--gonna last," he managed to gasp, and the older boy looked at him through sweaty black bangs, his mouth still closed around a taut nipple. He gave a nod, and Suzaku grinned, holding Lelouch tighter to him, their chests sliding against one another. "Aghh….Lelouch…" he managed another thrust before he came with a low shout, spilling himself inside of the teen, just as Lelouch came in his hand. Cum trickled over his fingers, which Suzaku wearily brought to his mouth and gave a lick. "How was that?" He smirked at the older boy, who rolled his eyes.

"Arrogant as always," Lelouch sighed, though he gave the brunette a weary smile. "That was…fantastic. But, of course you knew that." Collapsing onto the floor, he winced as Suzaku slid out of him and laid his head on his chest, chocolate curls tumbling over pale skin. There was a faint stickiness between his legs, which Lelouch knew would require a hot shower to wash off, but he was too tired to get up. Smiling faintly, he laid a hand on Suzaku's head and toyed with the satiny curls, feeling his heart thud as dark green eyes fluttered open and stared into his.

"Lelouch…" reaching up, Suzaku brushed his palm over Lelouch's cheek. "We need a shower."

"Naturally."

Lifting up onto his elbows, Suzaku grinned at him and languidly traced his tongue over Lelouch's lip. "You know, you really were a pretty Cinderella," he chuckled.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed for a second, but then he shook his head and slid a fingertip down the muscled chest his boyfriend possessed. "I suppose I did look rather ravishing, if your drooling all over the floor was anything to go by." Smirking at the brunette, Lelouch dragged him back down and Suzaku settled himself back atop the teen. "You know, you should've tried out for the part of Prince Charming in the play. You could've gotten it if you'd displayed that lovely chest of yours." He brushed his fingertips over Suzaku's neck, gently rubbing the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"Really?" Suzaku nuzzled Lelouch's cheek, letting out a contented purr. "Glad you like my body so much. But I guess one of us had to have the muscles." Licking a red spot on the older boy's neck, he smirked at the annoyed look on Lelouch's face. "You don't have them, so I have to compensate."

"Excuse me, but muscles aren't everything, Suzaku Kururugi!"

"No?" Climbing off him, Suzaku slid his arms beneath Lelouch's legs and arms and hoisted the boy into the air. Cradling him to his chest, Lelouch's naked flesh rubbing his torso, Suzaku's lips curved into a devilish smile as he saw the arousal flash across his face. "If I didn't have muscles, then I couldn't do this."

"Hmm…that's true." Lelouch looked at him thoughtfully, but a smile flickered on his lips. Kissing the hollow of Suzaku's throat, he laid a hand on the boy's sweaty torso and slid it down, whispering his fingertips across a dusky pink nipple. Suzaku hissed, but then his eyes narrowed, a seductive gleam coloring the dark green.

"You know, I think we need that shower a lot more than I thought."

Lelouch laid slack in the brunette's arms, replaying what Suzaku had said in his mind, and then his smile shifted into a grin matching Suzaku's. "….I think you're right." Draping an arm around his neck, Lelouch drew himself up and gently licked the shell of Suzaku's ear, a growl rumbling in his throat. "Take me then, my prince."

Suzaku smirked, his eyes flashing. "As you wish, your majesty."

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I think you guys can imagine what happens next. Heehee. Lelouch is gonna have some more fun, the lucky bastard. **_

_**Ok, well, I hope this short little one-shot was worth your time, since I really didn't put much work into this. If you did like it, then please review and tell me so! And if any of you have some constructive criticism, then I'll gladly accept it! **_

_**Sayonara! Happy fanfiction hunting!**_


End file.
